Bad Blood
by Laurenreynoldsisnotdead
Summary: Emily finds new respect for her mother, but only when it's far too late. Sorry suck at summaries! Hopefully the story is better than the summary! Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I have so many fanfics going on right now! So what do I do? Write another one duh! I was writing somethingin school today (it's a different fic but I'm not gonna post it because blah) but this popped into my head and I just went with it...I don't know if it's any good yet though so bare with me**

Emily Prentiss looked at her watch and sighed. This was unbelievable, but she still should've seen it coming.

Her mother had called her the week before and suggested that they have lunch; Emily reluctantly agreed. But of course, here she was at the restaurant waiting for over a half hour.

Emily got up to leave, tossing a ten dollar bill onto the table even though she hadn't ordered anything except a soda, but before she made it to the door, a woman covered in blood ran into the center of the room screaming.

"HELP! Someone help! Call 9-1-1!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" A waitress asked the girl.

"She...there's...there's a...someone died in the bathroom!" The girl answered.

The patrons in the restaurant looked around for a moment before realization set in; they began to frantically get up and gather their things as a waitress called it in.

Emily held up her badge and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "My name Is Agent Prentiss with the FBI! I need everyone to sit down and remain calm!"

Everyone did as Emily had told them to and say down, murmuring and whispering amongst themselves along with taking out their cell phones and calling anyone who would pick up to tell them why was happening.

Prentiss went up to the girl who was covered in blood, who was now in tears.

"Hey, hey, everything's alright," Emily said.

"I just...can I go get cleaned up?" The girl asked.

Emily sighed, "I'm sorry, but you can't do that until after you talk to the police. What's your name?"

"Lily," the girl answered, "Lily Wright."

"Okay, Lily, what happened?" Prentiss asked.

"I...I was going to the bathroom and I realized one of the stalls was open; I peeked inside and..."

"Okay, you stay put," Emily said as she saw the blue and red lights.

She quickly slipped into the bathroom, wanting a quick look at the crime scene before the CSI techs moved everything. She put a napkin over the door handle and turned the knob. She cautiously made her way to the second-to-last stall where she saw a red puddle covering the tile.

Emily Prentiss has seen some of the most gruesome crime scenes, but this was the one that left her speachless, gasping for air as her pulse quickened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone to the conference room please," said Aaron Hotchner as he walked over the bullpen.

The agents beneath him all looked at each other as their unit chief went to the round-table room.

"Looks like we got a case," Jennifer Jareau sighed.

"Well, when you take into consideration the fact that there are thirty serial killers in America at any given time-" Spencer Reid rambled.

"Reid," said Derek Morgan, cutting him off as they took their seats at the table.

David Rossi and Penelope Garcia entered the room after the other three.

"Sir, Emily's not back from lunch yet," said Garcia.

"I know," Hotch said. "She's already at the crime scene. This afternoon a waitress called 9-1-1 when a woman in the restaurant." Hotch flashed pictures of the bloody bathroom onto the screen.

"Do we have an ID on the victim?" Asked JJ.

Hotch sighed, pulling up a picture of the body. "It's Ambassador Prentiss."

**Dun Dun Dun...Okay so I'm gonna be updating a lot less in the next couple weeks because real life :( so I'm gonna try an do one fic a night but I don't know **


	4. Notice

Hi, everyone! I'm so so so sorry I haven't been on here to update or read anything in forever! Between school, problems my family is having, and the fact that I don't have wifi every other week, it's been hard to actually make it on here. Luckily though, things are slowing down and I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands, but I'm only going to update my fics if people are interested. Please message me or leave a review if you want me to continue this story. Thank you. If people do seem interested I'll post a new chapter on Thursday


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Jennifer asked. "Are-are we sure?"

"Prentiss identified her on-spot for the ME," Hotch answered. He knew that JJ knew who it was. They were all looking at the picture, but there was a little piece of each of them hoping that, for Emily's sake, it wasn't her.

"How's Prentiss doing?" Morgan asked.

"When I spoke to her she seemed...calm," Hotch said, trying to recall any clues or hints that the short talk could've given him. "I don't think it's quite hit her yet."

"But when it does, it's gonna come down on her hard," Rossi said, voicing his thoughts.

"That's why I want us on this case," Hotch stated simply. "I know we'll have to watch her very closely, but at least this way, she'll feel like she has some say in what goes on."

"I don't think Prentiss should be let on the case," Morgan said rather quickly.

"You don't think she could handle it?" Rossi questioned, studying his coworker intently.

"No, I know damn well she can handle it, but look at those photos. Whoever killed Ambassador Prentiss had a personal vendetta. That kind of overkill isn't just random. How do we know Emily isn't part of that vendetta?"

The profilers all shared glances. Morgan had a good point. If Emily was in danger, there was no way they could let her chase this unsub. It was too risky.

**Okay here it is finally :) I am so glad to be back on here! You guys were so welcoming! I messaged everyone who supported this story, but obviously I didn't get to thank the guests who did so, so thank you! **


End file.
